


Day Five: Gunpoint

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Whumptober [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breaking and Entering, Day Five: Gunpoint, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Robbery, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Five: GunpointOrBeing rich and famous doesn't always live up to what people sayOrSomeone breaks into the Lightwood-Bane household and takes Alec hostage, demanding money from MagnusHuman AU





	Day Five: Gunpoint

“Honey I left as soon as I got your text. What’s the matter with-” Magnus’ voice died in his throat and his phone slid from hand clattering to the ground as his eyes landed on the living room.

An unfamiliar masked man was standing in the living room with Alec pressed firmly against his chest, a gun pressed underneath his husband’s chin forcing Alec’s head up slightly. Alec eyes’ were trained on Magnus as he came in the door, he was bound and gagged and it seemed like his cheekbone was bruising.

“Magnus Bane, thanks for responding to my text so quickly” The masked man seemed to smile mockingly at Magnus as he stood in the doorway, heart pounding in panic.

“Who are you? How did you get in here” Magnus said lowly with a glare.

“Does it really matter? All that matters is I get what I want or your sweet little husband here gets a bullet in his brain” To emphasize his point the man shoved the gun further into Alec’s chin making him scrunch up his nose and eyes in discomfort; even from the other side of the room Magnus could hear Alec’s heavy breathing through his nose as his husband attempt to remain stoic, not wanting to give the attacker any satisfaction of his fear.

Magnus did a quick scan of the loft’s lounge room and saw that the coffee table was broken, one of the couches overturned and a lamp in pieces obviously from the undeniable struggle the man would have had attempting to restrain Alec.

Fear like ice hit his heart when he also noticed the lack of Max and Rafael in the room

“What have you done to-”

“Your little pipsqueaks are safely in their room; now down to business. Money, Bane. **Now**”

Pursing his lips and not removing his glare from the man, Magnus slowly raised his hands in surrender.

“The safe is down the hallway, I’ll need to go down there to get the money,” Magnus said calmly. The man frowned at him before flicking his eyes down the hallway with a grumble.

“Make one wrong move or wrong noise and he gets it” The man spat before kicking in the back of Alec’s leg, causing him to fall to his knees with a thud as the man placed the gun against the back of his skull; Magnus felt his heart jump in fear.

“I won’t be a moment” With that Magnus slowly turned and walked down the hall towards their emergency money safe, heart pounding with each step he took in fear that the man might snap at any point.

Walking past the boys’ room, Magnus’ heart pinched as he could hear the two crying on the other side of the door which had the handle removed.

“They’re safe in there, as soon as he’s gone I can attend to them” Magnus told himself as steeled himself and walked up to his and Alec’s bedroom, into the closet and down to the bottom shelf which had the safe in it. After putting the pin in to open the safe, Magnus grabbed a bag from the bottom of the closet and began loading it up.

“What’s taking so long in there Bane? My trigger finger is getting itchy!” Magnus inhaled sharply moving as quickly as he could to get the money into the bag.

“I’m going as fast as I can!” He shouted back as the final wad of cash was loaded into the bag. Without zipping it up Magnus quickly hurried back into the lounge room, his heart calming just slightly to see Alec still kneeling there.

“Here, the money. Now let him go” Magnus all but threw the money at the guys’ feet.

“Wonderful, wonderful, I appreciate your cooperation, Bane. So here’s what’s gonna happen now” The man smiled as he grabbed Alec’s arm with the hand that wasn’t holding the gun and roughly pulled him up to his feet back against his chest. 

“Your lovely husband is going to walk with me to the door, once I am outside and the door is closed behind me, then and _only_ then are you allowed to move, got it?” The man said firmly, Magnus nodded and swallowed.

“Move it” The man growled at Alec and they began to awkwardly shuffle towards the front door, the man walking backwards with Alec still pinned to his chest and the gun under his chin meant they had to shuffle backwards towards the door.

The man opened the door and positioned himself on the outside with one hand still pressing the gun to Alec’s back.

“Pleasure doing business with you” He smirked before he gave Alec a hard shove, sending him toppling over and colliding shoulder first into the ground, **hard**

The man slammed the door giving Magnus the okay to move quickly rushing to Alec’s side on the floor in a panic.

“Oh my god baby are you okay?! He didn’t hurt you much did he?!” Magnus panicked as he peeled the duct tape off Alec’s face only to have his husband spit out a wad of cloth and gasp in the fresh air. Magnus hushed Alec and rubbed his back with one hand as he fiddled with the tape binding Alec’s hands with the other.

After Alec’s irritated throat finally calmed down and he could breathe easier, Magnus helped him sit up and rested his husband’s head against his shoulder as he cradled Alec’s body.

“I’m okay… I’m okay, just a little shaken” Alec mumbled looking up at Magnus

“Your cheek” Magnus gently touched the bruising flesh making Alec wince at the contact

“It’s nothing, he just got annoyed that he couldn’t keep me still” Alec gave a half-smile as Magnus huffed out a laugh.

“Nothing can keep you still my darling, but I’m glad you’re alright” Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead.

“The boys, we need to get them” Magnus nodded and together they got off the ground quickly heading towards were Max and Rafael were still trapped.

“Stand back” Alec said before he backed up and rammed his good shoulder into the door, breaking it down with a large crash. Magnus’ heart broke as he took in the faces of his two sons huddled together on Rafael’s bed, both crying their hearts out and looking at the door in fear.

“Daddy! Papa!” Max cried out and quickly rushed out of his brothers embrace and to Alec’s awaiting arms, Rafael following suite to Magnus.

“Oh my darling boys, are you alright?” Magnus questioned holding onto Rafael tightly as he shook in his arms

“Yeah, we’re okay… that man was scary” Max sniffled pulling back slightly to wipe at one of his puffy eyes.

“We thought you got hurt, Daddy!” Rafael sobbed making Alec and Magnus give each other a sad look.

“Now Rafael, you now that your daddy is big and strong! He’s just fine” Magnus kissed Rafael’s cheek gently hoping to calm him down as much as possible. Rafael sniffled once more and nodded, still not letting go of Magnus which didn’t surprise him. The boy had a traumatic past and anything that reminded him of that tended to scare him a lot, his go-to comfort was holding onto one of his parents until he calmed down, craving the safety they could give him.

The family huddled together on the floor of the boy’s room for a while, just holding each other and basking in the knowledge of knowing that they were all safe, they were okay, they were alive.

“I have an idea” Both Max and Rafael’s heads turned to Alec’s “How about for dinner we have pancakes and then we can watch movies with ice cream” Magnus smiled as both of his son’s eyes lit up and seemed to grow in size.

“Past bedtime?” Max asked making Alec laugh a little.

“Yes baby, past bedtime” Both the boys cheered in agreement, the mood quickly changing thanks to Alec’s brilliant idea.

“You boys go and wash up and we’ll get everything ready” Magnus instructed the two. Rafael and Max all but bolted out of the room leaving Magnus and Alec for a few minutes of calm.

“I’m glad you’re okay sweetheart, when I walked in and saw he had that gun under your chin I-” Magnus’ words faltered as his throat closed up slightly, the thoughts of what could have happened racing through his mind. Without a word, Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and held him tightly feeling his husband shaking in his hold.

“I’m alright Magnus. Don’t think about what could have been, everything is alright. The boys are safe, I’m safe, you’re safe and that’s all that matters” Alec said gently, pressing a few kisses to the side of Magnus’ head. Magnus nodded and sighed, relaxing into his husband’s embrace.

“We should really start on those pancakes”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so far behind lmao, oh well I'll get it done!  
This one was a bit longer which is nice, still not feeling my grammar/ the way I've worded it but it's getting there 
> 
> The list I'm following:  
https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019
> 
> Follow my writing tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
